


What A Mess

by chocolattees



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Child Kim Sunwoo, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Slow Burn, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: As a friend and mentor, cleaning the mess Jaehyun made was never an option for you, it was a must. Including this kind of mess that involved Kim Sunwoo.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old work that I wrote back when I was new on Tumblr. It supposed to be a stray kids fiction, but I decided to re-write it as The boyz fiction. This also kinda inspired from one of The Boyz Vlive where a member asked to choose between 5 years old Sunwoo or 5 Sunwoo.

It was a peaceful morning, one of the rarest days you could ever get. It just you and your morning tea. No Jaehyun nor his troublesome mess. You finally could relax for once.

Or so you thought.

A rather loud and impatient knock could be here from outside your house, ruining your peace. Which only means one thing. 

Lee Jaehyun. 

And that also explained how you got stuck in this situation.

“So… let me get this straight.” Jaehyun winced at your words and tone, shuffling guiltily in place as he took a sudden interest in his shoes. Eyes narrowing, you continued, gritting your teeth slightly as you fought to keep your tone even, so as not to frighten your surprise guest.

“You wanted to give me a gift as apologies for always troubling me, and instead of, oh I don’t know, a damn _cake_ or something, you decided to make a magical perfume from a sketchy spellbook and made Sunwoo test it out… Am I getting this so far?”

Nervously he nodded, and you inhaled sharply, continuing. Out of thousand humans in this world, why did he test it on Sunwoo!? 

It’s not like you were in bad term with Sunwoo or something. It just, ever since you became Jaehyun’s mentor, you rarely talk or meet him anymore. You were too busy cleaning your apprentice’s mess. Moreover, he was your childhood crush. How do you suppose to face him when he back to normal?

“Then, _somehow_ , you managed to accidentally turn him into a _kid_ with no memories what so ever, and no way of turning him back because the book didn’t say anything about how to reverse the spell… Have I gotten everything?”

You asked tightly barely fighting back a growl as he nodded again meekly.

Trying not to blow up at him completely, you turned your eyes to the silent toddler in your arms, face softening as you found him peering back at you quietly. Sunwoo had been crying and squirming when Jaehyun had arrived, and instinctively you had taken him from the lad, knowing how terrible he was with kids.

Almost instantly the small Sunwoo had started to calm, cuddling into you and looking at Jaehyun distrustfully, apparently having decided you were safe. He’d been perfectly calm and obedient for you ever since but had refused to let go of you even once, getting frightened every time Jaehyun came too close.

“I-if it’s any consolation, the age regression, and lost memories should fix themselves on their own in about a week… You’ll only have to deal with it until then.”

Jaehyun’s words interrupted your thoughts, and you looked back up from Sunwoo as you absorbed what he had said. 

Suspicious, your eyes narrowed on him, your voice carrying a clear warning as you spoke. “…What do you mean **_I'll_** only have to deal with it…”

Your body tensed as you saw the way he fidgeted, a nervous laugh spilling from their lips.

“ _SorryIJustRememberedIForgetToTurnOffMyStoveBYE!!!_ ”

“Yah! Lee Jaehyun!”

After blurting those words, Jaehyun leapt up before you could react, and promptly vanished with a pop, startling the little boy in your lap and leaving behind a truly obnoxious amount of slowly fading sparkles. Blinking numbly at the spot Jaehyun had just been, you slowly looked back down at Sunwoo still clinging tightly to you, meeting his wide eyes with your own, before letting out a deep groan and quiet curse.

Sunwoo simply blinked wide innocent eyes up at you in response, still thoroughly spooked by Jaehyun display, though he was finally starting to relax completely in your lap now that Jaehyun was gone. Seeing the toddler version of Sunwoo sitting in your lap was already doing your head in, and again you fought back the urge to groan loudly in frustration, giving him a small tired smile instead.

“Guess you’re stuck with me. Remind me to dropkick Jaehyun into the sun when he comes back, yeah? Maybe I can make him taste his own medicine.”

Not understanding your words, Sunwoo simply blinked at you, before mimicking your tired smile with a shy one of his own. Unwittingly, your heart melted, and you sighed, holding him a little more protectively against you.

“Noona,” You hummed at Sunwoo. “Are you and that guy witches?”

“Well, I can’t completely say we are a witch, but yeah, something like that.” 

Sunwoo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“But, isn’t witch suppose to has hag-like crone appearance? You are too pretty to be a witch.”

You let out a giggle, face redden at his unexpected compliment as you put him down and ruffled his hair. 

This Sunwoo was too innocent. It kinda reminded you of your childhood, where you guys didn’t know anything about magic yet, where you couldn’t do anything besides following Sunwoo around like a lost puppy. It was a nice memory.

“Anyway, have you eat any breakfast before coming here? I have some bread if you want.” He opened his mouth, wanting to decline your offer. But, his stomach spoke louder than his voice. “I will take that as yes to my offer.” 

* * *

A week almost passed and yet, there was no sign of Sunwoo getting back to his normal state. He was still the six years old Sunwoo who still clueless to magic. You almost run out of excuses to not make him go anywhere—like his house, or more like his parents’ house since the old him live away from them—in this state. He seemed worried about something.

“Hey, Sunwoo. May I ask you about something?” The boy looked up and nodded. “Why do you want to go home so badly? It’s not like I don’t allow you or anything. It just… it’s kinda complicated.”

“Someone is waiting for me at home, and I’m sure she must be looking for me now in worry.”

“Your mom?” He shake his head no. “Then, who?”

“[Name], my friend. She is six years old like me but can’t do anything right without my help.” You blinked and titled your head in confusion. Did he just talk about you, the six years old you? Are you too depended on Sunwoo back then? 

He let out a sigh before continued. “She is too innocent to the point she can’t distinguish which is dangerous and not. That’s why I have to go back soon and protect her.”

His speech made you stunned. Who would have thought he still could think of the six years old you in a situation like this. You could not help to wonder, is he still worried about you ‘till now. Maybe you should talk to him more often later.

“She is lucky to have a friend like you.”

“… please keep this a secret between us.” 

You saw his cheeks redden at your praise before shyly turned away.

That noon, after the talk you two had, you decided to go down to the city with Sunwoo to have some fun. He must be bored staying at your house for almost a week without any particular to do. 

You took him to your favourite cafe to try their famous macaroon, which you sure he will like. 

As soon as you entered the cafe you were greeted by Jaehyun, the culprit that went missing for days who happen to be the cafe’s part-timer. If it wasn’t because of his shift, he might have run away from you again. He looked nervous as you made your order.

Your interaction with Jaehyun didn’t go unnoticed by the little Sunwoo.

When you two went sit on one of the vacant seats, he couldn’t help but ask, “Are you and that hyung dating?”

Dumbfounded by the unexpected question, you pointed your finger at Jaehyun and you, shuddered at the unpleasant thought. There was no way you could see your apprentice that way.

“No, we aren’t and never will.”

Sunwoo happily smiled, “Great! Someone pretty like noona shouldn’t date a guy like him.”

“Then, what kind of guy should I date?” You curiously asked. It’s not like you will take his answer seri—.

“Like me!” 

Okay, that was unexpected and caught you off guard. Did he indirectly just say that you should date him? Oh gosh, your poor heart. You should teach him to not say something like that carelessly, after all, this kid was too innocent to understand how those words affected you.

“Really?” You decided to play along with him. “Too bad you are too young for me.”

His face looked panicked at the realization. 

“Um.. give me a few years. I grow up into a man and ask you out again.” You could only laugh in response, spending the rest of your day with stories and sweets. 

Later that night, Sunwoo insisted on sleeping together on your small bed. You let him did whatever he wanted since you didn’t know if you can be this close with him in the future. 

You somehow couldn’t get a good night sleep, the talk you two had this noon kept you awake through the night.

Let alone a few years, a few more days you sure he will turn back into his normal self. Completely oblivious of this talk and promises, not remembering the memories you shared these few days. 

You two will become awkward toward each other again.

And it made you sad.

The next morning, something woke you up earlier than usual. You felt engulfed in warmth as you’ve never felt before, thinking that Sunwoo had turned off the air conditioner in your room. You attempted to stretch out your hands only to realize they were confined by something—more like by someone.

When you shuffled in place a little to try and turn over, Sunwoo arms that were around your waist tightened. It took you a few second to completely awake and realized that his arms weren’t this long before. 

Your heart thumped loudly at the realization, letting a buzzing sensation overtake your chest. 

Your first reaction should be jumping out of his embrace and wake him up, maybe express some form of embarrassment and then ask him how he able to turn back into his normal state, but you didn’t. You found yourself not able to do that. Instead, you kept lying beside him like that, let yourself slip back into the dreamland like that.

Little did you know, Sunwoo was awake since the beginning. He should be asking you why he woke up beside you like this, what did Jaehyun do to him, and why he saw the six years old he made a love confession to you. Yet, he decided to enjoy the little moment and pulled you closer to him.

He will deal with those problems later.


End file.
